<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripping For You by AngelaIsAWeeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162619">Stripping For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb'>AngelaIsAWeeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Streaming, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kiara and Calli are streaming a game, Kiara asks a rather spicy question that is met with silence and a blush from the reaper...<br/>and the phoenix suddenly has an idea.</p>
<p>(inspired by the "papers, please" stream with Kiara and Calli, where Kiara asked 'would you mind if I stripped for you?')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripping For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! follow me on twitter if you want: @13MON4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Howdy!”<br/>
“Kikkeriki!”<br/>
“And welcome…to the takamori collab stream! Today we are playing…’Papers, Please’, I think it’s going to be an interesting game, Kusotori suggested it.”<br/>
“Yes! In this game you are a patrol border worker and you…well I guess you have to deal with terrorists and stuff like that?”</p>
<p>That was supposed to be a rather simple and fun stream and, 20 minutes in, things looked really good: after a first failed attempt, the girls had begun learning the game rules and working together to progress in the story, when suddenly…</p>
<p>“Huh? What did the woman give you?” asked Kiara looking at the purple piece of paper that the npc had given them.<br/>
“I don’t know…lemme just…” as the reaper dragged the paper to inspect it a surprised gasp escaped the phoenix “SHE GAVE YOU A TICKET FOR A STRIP CLUB!” Calli could only laugh at that.<br/>
“Throw i-“<br/>
“I will keep this-“<br/>
“Huh?” both of them looked at each other with questioning glances.</p>
<p>“WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT??”<br/>
“We need to complete the game 100%!”<br/>
“CALLI, DON’T YOU DARE GO TO A STRIP CLUB!”<br/>
“KUSOTORI WEE NEED IT TO COMPLETE THIS GAME!”<br/>
“OH SO YOU WOULDN’T MIND IF I STRIPPED FOR YOU HUH?”</p>
<p>Kiara definitely didn’t expect to be met with silence, a small blush could be seen tainting the pink haired girl’s face.<br/>
“Anyway…let’s check the expiration date of the Visa…” She couldn’t believe it: Calli had moved on from that topic without giving an appropriate answer, but silence sometimes speaks louder than words.<br/>
“Sure” the phoenix was going to save the idea that had just popped in her mind for later since they were still streaming to over 20k people.</p>
<p>After an hour of fun shenanigans and having adopted Jorji, it was time to end the stream.<br/>
“Alright, thanks for watching! Tomorrow’s takamori stream will happen on Kiara’s channel…”<br/>
“You guys better be there! Auf Wiedersehen!!”<br/>
“PEACE!”<br/>
As the chat began filling with goodbye messages, the outro began playing and the stream finally came to an end.</p>
<p>“Phew, this was a fun game…” Was the first thing Calli commented on, closing her new gaming laptop and removing the earphones that she had been sharing with the girl sitting right next to her.<br/>
Kiara did the same but then proceeded to get up from her chair, which made Calli stare at her for a second “You going to take a trip to the Spa?” she asked, but noticed that Kiara had stepped closer to where she was sitting, towering over her.</p>
<p>Kiara didn’t reply but instead gave a hungry smirk directed to the girl sitting down.</p>
<p>“Say, my dear Mori...” she spoke in a seductive voice, which made the reaper gulp down her saliva and start blushing.<br/>
“Why didn’t you reply when I asked you if you wouldn’t mind me stripping for you, huh?”<br/>
Calli could swear her brain turned to mush in that instant “Uh…c-cause the reply is obvious.” Her answer was met with a teasing laugh from the phoenix “Well…I guess it was obvious.”</p>
<p>And with that she sat on Calli’s lap, arms wrapping around the pink haired girl’s neck.<br/>
“W-what are you doing kusotori?” She tried to sound intimidating, but her own voice betrayed her; Kiara leaned towards Calli’s ear and softly spoke “How about I give you a little show?”.<br/>
As soon as she said that, she stood up from the spot she had momentarily taken and grabbed the hem of her orange colored shirt.</p>
<p>The reaper’s eyes widened when the girl began slowly removing her shirt, making sure Calli would get the chance to admire every inch of the skin she was now exposing for her.<br/>
As soon as the shirt was removed, it was scattered on the floor and Kiara turned around and reached for her jeans.<br/>
She bended forward a little bit so that her butt was very much visible for the reaper and began undressing: jeans were harder to pull off but with a little shaking of her ass (which also helped in making the pink haired girl blush like crazy) the pants dropped to the ground as well.</p>
<p>Calli couldn’t move from the chair she was sitting on, too mesmerized by the sight…and she knew that the sightseeing that they had earlier that day was nothing compared to this.<br/>
And how glad she was that she had helped the phoenix buy new underwear: black really suited Kiara…it was also her favorite color.</p>
<p>Kiara’s teasing had just started: now she began removing her bra straps, painfully slow and one at a time but not unclasping the bra.<br/>
She was still not facing the reaper and decided that it was finally time to remove her bra; Calli could only see something poke from the side and she was beginning to become desperate.<br/>
The phoenix was grinning to herself, that’s exactly what she wanted from the girl behind her; and then it was time for the panties: she grabbed the fabric of the underwear and pulled it gently…still not removing it.</p>
<p>She made it slip barely under her hip and stopped to shake her butt a little and she could hear Calli inhale deeply.<br/>
As much as she liked teasing the reaper, this was also making her extremely excited and she feared that if she removed her panties the wet mess that was happening in them would be noticed by the pink haired girl; both of Kiara’s hands wrapped themselves around the soft black fabric and before she even started to lower them down, she was spun around and her eyes met red ones staring at her with a hunger never seen before.</p>
<p>Now it was time for Kiara to gulp.<br/>
The reaper could only mutter a soft “Hold on tight” before she grabbed Kiara’s hips and held her up, which caught the phoenix off guard but still managed to wrap her hands around Calli’s shoulders to avoid falling.</p>
<p>A hot pair of lips ended on Kiara’s ones and she could only give in, kissing back with the same effort the reaper was putting in.</p>
<p>‘You couldn’t resist any more huh?’</p>
<p>Calli’s tongue traced Kiara’s lips, a silent request for permission and the answer was soon given as the phoenix opened her mouth and her own tongue reached for the other girl’s.<br/>
While the two kept the heated kiss going, Calli gently dropped the girl she was holding onto one of the beds and began touching her breasts, which resulted in a muffled moan coming from Kiara.<br/>
The kiss that started on the mouth soon moved lower and as soon as her lips reached the ginger’s neck, she decided it was time for a little payback and bit it.</p>
<p>Kiara’s hand flew to her mouth in surprise and to avoid letting out a rather loud moan and the reaper continued her teasing, now licking at her nipple and massaging her other breast.<br/>
After a good couple of minutes in which Calli kept torturing the other girl’s breasts she decided it was now time to step it up a notch: Kiara was still wearing her panties and she didn’t like that.<br/>
She got between the girl’s thighs and with a sudden urgency removed the bothering fabric that separated her from what she was aiming for and as soon as it was off, Calli saw how wet the girl had gotten.</p>
<p>“Seems like this little game made you a little happy…” was the only thing she said before nearing her mouth towards the wet entrance.<br/>
The phoenix held her breath, not being able to answer as the nervousness and excitement always made her turn silent…but that came to a halt the moment she felt Calli’s tongue on her entrance, greedily lapping at her.<br/>
Moans filled the air as Kiara now had her hand on the other girl’s pink hair, her eyes half lidded in pleasure.</p>
<p>As Calli kept licking, a hand reached inside her own underwear and began massaging her own wet entrance, fueled by the sounds that the girl was releasing and the taste of the girl’s juices that to her tasted even better than wine.<br/>
“C-Calli…I don’t know if I can resist much longer-Ah!” As soon as the reaper heard those words she began accelerating and inserted two fingers into the phoenix’s entrance, moving in and out with vigor while still licking.</p>
<p>Kiara’s eyes clenched tightly and the hand that was in the pink hair was now holding them firmly: she was close.<br/>
Realizing that, Calli sucked gently on the girl’s clit “A-Ah!” Kiara’s thighs clenched around the pink haired girl’s head and her hips rocked onto Calli’s mouth as her climax reached her; the reaper continued to gladly lap at the juices coming out of the wet hole as she too reached her peak soon after.</p>
<p>While Kiara was still recovering from her climax, she saw Calli gently grab the hand that she had nestled onto her head and hold it tight, moving to lay beside the disheveled phoenix.<br/>
Her breathing was now steady and looked at the reaper, squeezing her hand with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Soooo…Am I a good stripper?”<br/>
“Too good for your own good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>